Harry Potter and the Newfound Power
by tcuezze
Summary: When in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry is turned into a creature that is 1/3 human, 1/3 basilisk, and 1/3 phoenix. How is this going to affect him? How will everybody react? Will he still defeat Lord Voldemort? Will he even survive? A story of trust, loyalty, and true friendship at its purest.
1. Prologue and What has Happened?

Harry Potter and the Newfound Power

Prologue

Summary: In the Chamber of Secrets, Harry is mutated into something no one is expecting due to the infusion of Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom in his blood. How is he supposed to deal with being a third human, a third basilisk, and a third phoenix? And how will the Dursleys, the ministry, and most importantly, his friends react? Can he still defeat Lord Voldemort. A story of bravery, loyalty, and most importantly, Friendship.

Disclaimer: Idea of Harry Potter and friends goes to J.K. Rowling. Also, thanks to TheDivineDemon for the idea of this story, and many others for some of the ideas for your awesome stories. Check out Of Tears and Venom, by TheDivineDemon

**Prologue**

"You're dead, Harry Potter" said Riddle. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying." Riddle said. "No need to die quickly, I have patience, and I'm eager to see the downfall of the great Harry Potter and the return of Lord Voldemort!" And while he was babbling, he didn't notice the wounds healing until it was too late. "Stupid me! Phoenix tears have healing powers! No matter. I will still be resurrected, then I will kill you myself! Harry, though weak, managed to grab the diary. He took the fang. "What are you doing Potter?!" He stabbed the diary, and that was how Riddle met his downfall. Harry and Ginny got onto Fawkes. The last thing he remembered was a faint tingling sensation…

**Harry Potter and the Newfound Power**

**Chapter I**

**What has Happened?**

The next thing Harry knew, he was waking up in the hospital wing. "Oh good, you're awake" said Madam Pomefrey, "now I can perform the more advanced diagnostic spells". At that moment, Dumbledore entered. "Hello Headmaster," said Harry. Madam Pomefrey raised her wand and performed a series of incantations Harry was pretty sure he would never come to understand. Madam Pomefrey handed the scroll to Dumbledore. A look of terror crossed their faces and each went, uncharacteristically silent. Harry was worried, "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey extended the scroll to Harry's weakened hand.

Name: Harry James Potter

Gender: Male

Weight: 76 Pounds

Mother: Lily Evans-Potter

Father: James Potter

Age: 12

Species: Hybrid, 1/3 Human, 1/3 Basilisk, 1/3 Phoenix

Harry was ready to scream. He did not know why it said he was only a third human, but before he could ask Dumbledore said "Why don't you tell us what really happened in the Chamber of Secrets?" And so he did. Dumbledore was the first to comment. "It would appear that when Fawkes cried, the tears found the only way for you to survive would be to become a basilisk. But of course, it also took a little bit of their power, so that explains it. The effects should be complete in a matter of minutes. Now we just wait."

A few minutes later, Poppy preformed another scan. She handed Harry the list of changes.

Organ Changes: Added poison sack, boost in lungs and heart.

Body: Scales, no skin, unnoticeable. Shed every 3 days.

Hair=feathers, unnoticeable. Wings, blend in. Only noticeable when spread. Stare = deadly.

Eyes=darker emerald. Three eyelids, clear. First: always closed, kill. Second: Only petrify when closed.

Third: No harm will come.

Fangs, venom more powerful then basilisks. More muscle, less fat, taller. Athletic build. 650% stronger. 525% increase in smell. 415% increase in sight. Scales 5600% more magical resistant.

Abilities: Flame teleportation. Picture place to go, catch fire, and appear.

Mind: 1000% increase.

Magical power: Previous core strength: 170, above average. Current strength:1315, 7x more powerful then highest on record. 350% increase in Parselmagick power.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just sat there, his jaw hanging open. Poppy and Dumbles sat, expressionless. "Harry, the quicker you accept this, the quicker you can learn to use it. And you need a new wand. Your old one will not do anymore.

…

When he was out of the hospital, Harry went with Dumbledore to get a new wand. He excused Harry from classes for a few days. When they got to Ollivanders, they needed a custom wand. Ollivander told Harry to reach out his magic and choose the wood they would use.

They ended up with combination of Yew, Elder, Basilisk fang, and burnt willow. Ollivander was speechless. They measured his hand, he needed a wand of twelve inches. For a core he needed crystallized fire, crystallized phoenix tears, crystallized basilisk venom, and his own blood. Olivander threw the wood and cores into a cauldron full of who-knows-what. When the sizzling died down, Olivander drained it. And there, at the bottom of the cauldron, was the most beautiful wand Harry had ever seen, with a picture of a phoenix flying around a basilisk engraved in it. Olivander mumbled something about more power then the deathstick, and Harry thought he might be right…


	2. The First Few Days

**Harry Potter and the Newfound Power**

** Chapter II The first few days**

** Harry's POV**

So far, the only people who know about my "condition" are Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey has, of course, taken it upon herself to study me at every available moment, and the results are quite interesting. Every day, from 4:00 – 6:00, I have classes with Dumbledore on how to use my powers. I have learned the basics of parselmagick, how to fly, and to control my temper. Ron and Hermione aren't angry, but they didn't shrug it off. We have fun playing around and flying and stuff. Today was our first day of class since the chamber incident. After a yummy breakfast we headed up to transfiguration. Professor McGonagall started off with the traditional animagus transformation. For the rest of class we tried to turn a piece of leather into a piece of cloth. None of the lessons have changed, though I have improved greatly. Also my senses are keener. I no longer need glasses, I can see in the dark.

My mind is faster, I can smell nearly everything, and I can hear a lot better then a normal. Whenever I need to get to somewhere, be it the great hall, a classroom, a dorm, or wherever, I just flame to a place where I won't be seen. I have only tried my petrify and death vision on rats on the grounds, but it really is deadly. In fact I gave the twins a petrified rat to play a prank with. Nearly every day my friends go flying on my back. The meetings with Dumbledore mainly consist of practicing parselmagick spells. I can do levitation, a stunner, and basic transfiguration and charms. But today I was in a particularly curious mood, as this was the third day since my "condition" came into play, so it was today that my scales would shed. Later into the day, after all my classes, my scales started itching. I took this as a good sign, so I went into the bathroom and cast some privacy charms. I started itching, and the scales obtained a crack. After a few minutes, all of my scales were on the floor. I read that snakes shed so that they can grow, so it didn't surprise me that I was 3 inches taller then before. I told my friends about my shedding. "Harry, how are we going to dispose of the stuff?" asked Hermione. "I don't know." I admitted. We ended up burning it, before going flying. It was way better then on a broom! We dived up and down in the clouds, before landing. "How awesome is that!" said Ron. After the incident in the chamber, Professor Snape treated me way nicer, so potions wasn't that bad. After a few days, we realized it was the day before summer vacation. I organized with Dumbledore to flame to the Dursleys since the Express would be a waist of time with an ability like that. I was sitting quietly, running my hand through my super-soft, silky, hair/feathers while pondering how to keep my "condition" hidden from the Dursleys, when an idea struck. Sure, it was crazy, maybe not even possible, but it was worth a try...

When I got the chance I went up to the gargoyle. I whispered "Fruit Twists" and the gargoyle hopped aside to reveal a spiral staircase to a grand set of doors. I knocked. "Come in" said a voice. I walked inside. I said "I have an idea on how to not reveal my "condition" to the Dursleys by disappearing too much." "and how is that my boy?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, I got the idea from animating and in-animating things in transfiguration. We could transfigure something to look like me, then animate it and imperius it so I could sort of be gone but still be at the house." I stated. "Well, my boy, what a wonderful idea! The ministry couldn't pick up the curse if we did it at Hogwarts, so lets get to it! Hup Hup!" We took a boulder the relative size of me and transfigured it to a stone version of me. We proceeded to animate, then Dumbledore had me yell "Imperio!" Instantly I could control the statue, and it was completely convincing. He cast some sort of spell and it turned to mist and went into a ring he had. He told me to make it appear press the emerald, and to do the same to make it disappear.

The next day I made Mr. Stone Me appear and get into the express. Then I walked into the grass, pictured the backyard of #4, Privet drive, and erupted into flames. The next thing I knew I was where I pictured. I waited and waited. After a few hours, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley got into the car and returned with the statue I was controlling. I had made it tell my friends about how he was really a statue under imperius. This was going to be a good summer, without me even having to do chores but instead play all day...


	3. The Inheritance

**Harry Potter and the Newfound Power**

** Chapter III The Inheritance**

** Harry's POV**

It was late and I was getting to bed. This had been one of the best summers ever! Thanks to Mr. Stone Me I didn't have a single chore, no beatings, and he took all his food to me so I didn't have to get the insults that go along with it. "Freak! Help Dudders brush his teeth!" This was the last day before shopping in Diagon Ally, and the day after that it was off to Hogwarts. I was moved back into the cupboard under the stairs when I started going to Hogwarts. I spent most of my summer on a high tree branch reading a book. I blew the spiders off the ceiling of the wood cupboard. I pressed the ring, and the other me did all the work.

…

The next day I got up, made Mr. Statue do the chores, and flamed to Diagon Ally. It was as magnificent as I remembered, with shops from ice cream, to wands, to potions ingredients I pulled out my Hogwarts letter:

Books: The Standard Book of Spells, grade 3

Intermediate Transfiguration

Unfogging the Future

The Monster Book of Monsters

I also managed scare into signing my Hogsmead permission slip. They were going to invite Aunt Marge, but she got sick. Next I went into gringotts. I don't know why, but I asked to see what inheritances I have. It turns out then since I'm not completely human, I got my inheritance early. Adding the potter fortune to my trust vault, I have 35 million galleons, 20 million galleons worth of heirlooms, and 50 million worth of properties, and a total of 23 house elves! Also, it was in the will of Sirius Orion Black the Third that I am his heir, and since he is in Azkaban for his entire life, I get the entire black fortune, which consists of 5.6 billion galleons, 42 house elves, and 26 properties with a total value of 3.4 billion galleons, and 1.7 billion dollars worth of heirlooms. I am also the heir to the Peverall family vault, which consist of 9.8 billion galleons, 76 house elves, 54 properties with a value of 1.3 trillion dollars, and 8.9 billion dollars worth of heirlooms, so in gold alone I have somewhere around 2 trillion dollars, making me the richest wizard alive, and I'm overjoyed! The first I do is go to Quality Qudditch Supplies, and buy 3 firebolts, only costing 90,000 galleons. I send the first 2 too Ron and Hermione, then keep the last one for myself. The storeowner is flabbergasted.

Next I go to Ollivanders, and have him make a wand holster out of the hide of the basilisk I killed. Apparently it's magic-proof, so it can't be summoned. I don't need armor, obviously, because of my little "condition". I go to the apothecary and get a lot of expensive potion ingredients' to wow Professor Snape. I send Ron and his family 2 million galleons, telling them to use it wisely, with a note explaining. I call a few of my house elves to help me carry, then go to my own private island manner and call a meeting of all the house elves. I distribute them evenly, tell a few to get my possessions from the Dursleys, and say 20 will be staying here as this is my main residence. Then I tell 3 that they will be coming to Hogwarts with me, as there is no rule against bringing them. Next I go back to Gringotts. "Excuse me goblin, I need your most skilled warder." He leads me down a loooong corridor, and introduces me to a goblin named Goldring. We apprate to my place, and I tell him the wards I want.

Anyone who enters with the intention of hurting someone inside the building will be ejected, then hit with a bone shattering hex and a stunner, then transported to a holding cell. I can't wait to leer the death eaters here. I can't wait to tell Dumbledore, he's in for a surprise…


End file.
